


First Love

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is confronted by a demon in her ex-girlfriend's body. She also happens to be dating Sam Winchester, who doesn't know that she's bisexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

You slowly awoke to the pain of your throbbing head and your burning muscles. You were sitting upright, bound by the wrists and ankles to an uncomfortable chair, and you were blindfolded. Memories flooded back to you, leading up to where you were now.  _We were after a group of demons…Sam, Dean and I split up to cover more ground, then I got jumped from behind._   _Now here I am, captured._ Great. You hated being the damsel in distress. You took a deep, calming breath and wiggled your arms. They wouldn’t budge. You were screwed. Suddenly, you heard a low grunt echo from somewhere to your left, followed by a voice.

“Son of a bitch!” the person to your left groaned in frustration.

“Dean?” you whispered into the darkness.

“Y/N? Is that you?” he answered quickly. “Are you okay? Can you see anything?”

“My head hurts like a bitch, but I’m fine. And I’m blindfolded. Where’s Sam?”

“Haven’t heard from him since the three of us split up,” Dean said. “Hopefully lover boy is working on a plan to save us right now.”

You would have rolled your eyes if they weren’t shut tight by the cloth around your head. Today was yours and Sam’s one month anniversary as a couple, not that you were counting. You were hoping to wrap this case up early so you could make him a special dinner back at the bunker, but because of your predicament, that plan seemed to be shot to hell.

Footsteps sounded through the building you were being held in, alerting you and Dean to the fact that things were about to get interesting. You listened closely, distinguishing between the sounds. One set of footsteps sounded heavy and slow – a man. Then there was the other one, the unmistakeable sound of high heeled shoes – a woman.

“Looks like we found you before you found us,” the male spat out. “Killing a pair of hunters will be much more rewarding than killing ordinary folks.”

“Well there’s no need to rush, darling. We’ll have our fun with them first.” the female chimed in. That voice; you knew that voice. Your heart started to race from anxiety and sheer panic.

“Talia?” you asked quietly.

“Who?” barked the male, as he grabbed your hair and yanked your head backwards.

“Oh! She seems to be speaking to my meatsuit.” the female proclaimed. Then she removed your blindfold and leveled her face, her stolen face, with yours. A gorgeous woman stood before you. You knew that face, those eyes, that smile. But now, every one of her features was twisted with a demonic darkness. “Yes, Talia is here. Trapped in her body. But she can see and hear everything, and she’s screaming. For you, Y/N.”

“Y/N, what is going on? What’s she yammering about?” Dean demanded. You had forgotten that he was there, still blindfolded and bound to a chair.

“T-they’re demons. Two of them.” You could barely hide the stutter of your voice. You weren’t afraid of demons; you’d fought and killed more than you can count. But this particular monster was in the guise of someone you knew. Someone you cared for, a lot. You couldn’t let her become another hunting casualty, especially since she was one of the finest hunters you had ever known.

“My, my Y/N, are you rolling with the Winchesters now? That’s a bit of a step down, don’t you think?” the she-demon interrogated as she circled you and Dean like a cat toying with its prey. “So, the big question on poor Talia’s mind is: which one are you screwing? Dean? Sammy? Both?” She took Dean’s face in one hand and gave it a squeeze. “Do your boys even know about you and Talia?”

“Who the hell is Talia, and why the hell am I still blindfolded?!” Dean yelled in the demon’s face.

“Darling, the blindfold is for my own twisted fun,” the demon giggled. “And Talia, well she and Y/N have history. Deep, sensual history. They hunted together. And…they were in love.”

*************************

“Y/N, is that true?” Dean asked in your direction. You hesitated for a while before answering.

“Yes,” you sighed. “Before I joined you and Sam two years ago, I hunted with Talia. She was my girlfriend.”

“So you’re bisexual?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Damn. Don’t take this the wrong way Y/N, and I mean no disrespect, but that is all manner of hot.” Dean was smiling, despite the dire situation you were in. You were glad that the older Winchester seemed to be taking the news so well. He was your best friend; his opinion was important. Though, his opinion wasn’t the most important one. Of course Dean would have no problem with your secret sexuality, he wasn’t the one dating you.

“Well that’s enough chit-chat,” the male demon said. “Time to - aghhhh!” he screamed as a bright orange light fizzled through his body. He fell to the ground to reveal Sam standing behind him with the now bloody demon-killing knife in hand. The other demon then charged at him, punching and kicking. In turn, Sam blocked the assault, and landed some hits of his own. He seemed to refuse to use the demon-killing knife, though you didn’t know why. When the fight seemed to be slowing down, Sam grabbed her by the shoulders, and tossed her across the room. Then he ran to you, sliced through your bindings, and then went to release his brother. As he did so, the demon was able to compose herself and got up, ready to charge again; but she couldn’t. After a few seconds of thrashing around on the spot, she looked up and let out a screech.

“How the hell were you able to set up a Devil’s Trap?” Dean asked the younger Winchester while giving him an affectionate clap on the back.

“The demon talked a lot.” Sam answered simply.

Your blood ran cold at his words.  _The demon talked a lot._  Sam was here during the whole exchange between you, demon!Talia and Dean. The demon seemed to have caught on right when you did.

“Oh, so does this mean that Sammy heard everything?” she sneered, venom in her voice. “Would you like to know more? I can tell you every little detail of what Talia and your little skank used to do together.”

Sam silently smirked at the demon before speaking again. “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…”_

The demon screamed in terror as Sam recited the exorcism incantation. When he was done, Talia’s head was thrown back and her mouth opened wide as the demon was sent back to hell. Then Talia collapsed on the ground, still in the middle of the Devil’s Trap.

You and the boys rushed over to her. You checked her vitals, and searched for any significant wounds; but she seemed to be more or less okay. Dean then picked her up gently and carried her to the Impala, giving you and Sam a chance to talk privately. After a few awkward moments of silence, Sam took your hand and tilted your chin up, locking his eyes with yours.

“Tell me everything,” he said gently. You knew this wasn’t a command; he wasn’t pushing you to say anything you were uncomfortable with. It was more of a suggestion. You had always figured that the truth was going to come out eventually, and there was no time like the present.

“Talia was my first hunting partner. She didn’t come from a hunting family like I did, but she was good. Really good. After a while, we became more than friends. She…she was my first love.” You paused to search Sam’s eyes for any sign of disgust, but it wasn’t there. Instead, you saw what could only be described as wonder.

“Of course, we were labeled as pariahs by everyone we knew, including my parents; but we were happy together, you know?” Sam rubbed circles into the back of your hand with his thumb and nodded for you to continue. “Then, after we had been a couple for about a year, she began to change. She got cocky and arrogant, and violent. She had such a bloodlust that she killed every monster that crossed out paths, regardless of who got caught in the crossfire. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I left. I joined you and Dean about a year later.” Wow. You had always assumed that it would take much longer to tell that story. Maybe your life wasn’t as complicated as it seemed to be.

Sam thought for a moment, as if he was unsure of what to say. Then he smiled, shook his head slightly, and kissed you. His hand cupped your cheek and his other arm wrapped around your waist as you tangled your fingers in his long hair. You couldn’t get enough of this; feeling and tasting him, but eventually you had to come up for air. After a few laboured breaths, Sam spoke.

“I wish you had told me earlier, Y/N, but I understand why you didn’t. You need to know that this doesn’t change anything for me.”

Your heart fluttered rapidly in your chest as a small smile touched your lips. “You…you don’t think I’m disgusting? Or…wrong?”

“No. Just the opposite.” He asserted. “I think you’re strong, and brave, and beautiful and smart. Those are parts of who you are, just like your sexuality is. And I love every part of you.”

Tears began to flood your eyes. That was the first time he had ever said the “L” word to you. He placed his hands gently on the sides of your face.

“I love you, Y/N,” he repeated.

You clutched at his shirt and stretched up on your toes to kiss him again. He leaned down to meet your lips and kissed you back with so much passion, you thought you would explode. The kiss was sweet, though you could taste the salt of your own tears, which had now transferred to his lips. Not that either of you cared.

“I love you too, Sam,” you affirmed, touching your forehead into his as he wrapped you in his arms. Yes, Talia was your first love, and she always would be. But you knew right then and there that Sam Winchester was going to be your last love; your forever love. And you were his.


End file.
